Love Sick: Hybristophilia
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Puaskan aku; maka aku akan memuaskan bagianmu. Reguk kenikmatan bersamaku; dalam nirwana dunia. Bakar aku dalam nerakamu; karena nerakamu adalah surgaku. - a YunJae Fanfiction. Warning inside. Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**_Love Sick: Hybristophilia_****© VANS Voldamin**

**a YunJae Fanfiction**

**Warning: Boys Love, a lil bit Gore, OOC**

.

.

.

Hybristophilia: Ketertarikan kepada seorang pelaku tindak kriminal yang sangat keji atau sadis, atau terhadap seorang pelaku kejahatan brutal.

.

.

.

_Seluruh anggota keluarga Choi ditemukan tewas di kediamannya pagi tadi. Tubuh korban dimutilasi dan dipisahkan di tiap sudut rumah keluarga Choi. Kini kepolisian tengah mencari potongan tubuh korban yang belum juga diketemukan di dalam maupun di halaman rumah. Dikabarkan bahwa pelaku pembunuhan melibatkan lebih dari dua orang. Namun sampai saat ini, pihak kepolisian belum juga mengonfirmasi kebenaran terkait hal tersebut._

_Keluarga Choi dikenal sebagai salah satu keluarga terpandang di Seoul. Beberapa perusahaannya berhasil menembus pasar ekonomi dunia dan menduduki peringkat kesembilan perihal perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Tuan, Nyonya beserta ketiga anaknya-_

**_Ctik._**

Benda persegi tipis itu kini hanya menampilkan _display_ hitam. _Remote control_ dilempar begitu saja oleh sang pemilik ke atas bantalan sofa. Mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari seorang pemuda androgini yang tengah duduk nyaman di sofa panjang _raven._ Pria yang tadi melempar _remote control_ melangkah ringan dengan torso polos menuju dapur.

Si pemuda androgini mengikuti dari belakang. "Apa kau tidak bosan melihat berita itu seharian ini? Aku saja yang melakukan itu merasa muak." Jakun pria bermata tajam serupa rubah itu bergerak konstan kala meneguk segelas air mineral dingin dari lemari es.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyukai gaya para reporter itu. Mereka menyanjungmu tanpa sadar, itu yang kudengar."

Jaejoong terkekeh. Tangan putihnya terulur meraih gelas minum Yunho dalam genggaman. "Kau sangat luar biasa. Mereka mengira jika kau bekerja dengan beberapa orang. Tapi kenyataannya-.. Kau melakukan pembunuhan itu sendirian. Menggairahkan bagiku."

Tak ada ekspresi berarti dari Jung Yunho. Jemarinya mengusap permukaan bibir sang kekasih dalam diam. Kilatan manik hitam Yunho membuat Jaejoong tenggelam akan pesona dan gelora. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau memintaku bercinta selepas misi? Membiarkanku menyentuh tubuhmu meski tubuhku sendiri bermandikan darah para cecunguk itu. Kau tidak berubah-"

Jaejoong melenguh seduktif. "Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho. Dan kau membakar berahiku hingga rasanya mau meledak. Aku mencintaimu saat kau memotong tubuh para cecunguk busuk itu. Kau sangat seksi saat menggeram dan mencabut kepala putra keluarga Choi yang berani menggodaku tempo hari. Stamina luar biasa yang kau miliki, aku sangat menyukainya. Ranjang kita basah tiap malam hanya karena aku yang terangsang dengan keperkasaanmu. Aku sampai harus mengganti seprai tiap hari—tapi bukan perkara. Berminat untuk merantaiku di kolam renang? Kamar belum aku bereskan, jadi-.."

Jaejoong memekik kaget tatkala Yunho menggendongnya tanpa aba-aba. Tangan-tangan kuat nan kekar melingkari tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih transparan, tanpa bawahan maupun pakaian dalam.

"_Boo-.._ Minggu depan kita pindah ke Jepang. Takeda-_sama_ mempromosikanku di sana."

Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling leher Yunho. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari dada telanjang sang kekasih. "Takeda-_sama_ amat memerhatikanmu. Dia pasti sangat bangga. Kau adalah abdi paling setia dan perfeksionis. _Yakuza_ membutuhkan orang sepertimu."

Yunho tidak berucap sepatah kata pun. Ia lalu melempar tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam kolam renang pribadi sedalam dua setengah meter. Tak berapa lama kemudian, kepala si pemuda androgini menyembul lucu dari dalam riak gelembung air. Rambut hitam setengkuknya lepek, basah oleh air. Kemeja yang dikenakannya menyetak bentuk tubuh sensual pemilik mata _doe._ Yunho menanggalkan celana jinsnya, menyisakan celana dalam hitam ketat yang membungkus kesejatian perkasa.

Rantai-rantai tersemat di pinggiran kolam. Siap untuk digunakan.

Yunho melompat ke dalam kolam renang dan menyergap Jaejoong dalam kungkungannya. Menikmati tiap gesekan tubuh telanjang, meluncur di atas kulit halus selembut sutera. Persetan dengan kolam yang menjadi kotor akan aktivitas panas mereka.

_Puaskan aku; maka aku akan memuaskan bagianmu._

_Reguk kenikmatan bersamaku; dalam nirwana dunia._

_Bakar aku dalam nerakamu; karena nerakamu adalah surgaku._

.

.

.

**_FIN_**

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2: 02

**_Love Sick: Hybristophilia_****© VANS Voldamin**

**a YunJae Fanfiction**

**02**

**Warning: Boys Love, a lil bit of Gore, OOC, Vulgarism, R18/NC**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

Semilir angin menebar aroma pesing di gang sempit. Hewan pengerat aktif di malam hari, melesat cepat di antara tong sampah terguling menghamburkan isinya yang busuk. Lolongan anjing terdengar dari kejauhan, dari tempat yang kurang akan fasilitas penerangan. Gedung-gedung tua tak layak pakai yang masih digunakan terlalu pelit untuk sekedar menyalakan lampu luar dan samping gedung.

Tetapi tidak menjadi perkara besar jika saja…

"Di mana?"

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Rontaan kasar pria tambun tak menghalau langkah Jung Yunho untuk menyeret pria itu keluar dari gang. Kim Jaejoong mengikuti langkah dari belakang, kedua tangannya menggenggam dua _katana_ berselangka hitam mati. Meninggalkan beronggok-onggok tubuh manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki tergeletak tak bernyawa di sana.

Mobil _SUV _hitam metalik menanti di pelataran parkir. Jaejoong mengambil langkah pertama untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan mengambil posisi di balik setir. Yunho mendorong pria tambun ke jok penumpang, ia menyusul setelahnya lalu segera mengunci pintu mobil rapat.

"Jangan macam-macam. Kami bisa memenggalmu kapan saja. Cepat beri tahu di mana wanita itu berada!"

Si pria tambun menatap sengit pada Jaejoong yang memandang tajam dari pantulan spion atas. Wajahnya memerah dalam amarah, napasnya berderu kencang—membuat lubang hidungnya mengembang dan mengempis kontras seperti hidung babi. Gemertak gigi atas dan bawah saling beradu, bergesekkan dalam geraman.

"Bajingan! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

_Brrrrmm._ Suara halus mobil yang distarter menjadi jawaban. Tangan halus Jaejoong menggenggam tungkai rem tangan untuk kemudian perlahan menurunkannya sampai ke titik terbawah. Beralih ke tungkai pemindah gigi dan memasukkan gigi mesin setelah mengendalikan kopling. Mobil melaju kencang di jalanan sepi, membelah keheningan malam yang terajut di pinggiran kota Tokyo; sisi gelap metropolis.

Jam digital menyala merah di atas _dashboard_ mobil. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.45 dinihari. _Air Conditioner_ sengaja tak dinyalakan, lampu dalam mobil padam, mengandalkan penerangan dari lampu tepi jalan yang remang-remang. Jendela kursi penumpang belakang dibuka lebar. Angin kencang masuk melaluinya.

Yunho diam, si babi gempal juga diam. Jaejoong sedikit banyak tidak menyukai situasi hening dalam kebersamaan, membuka mulut, "Hirup sebanyak oksigen yang kau mau selagi kau mampu." Jaejoong mulai meracau. Perjalanan ke pusat hiburan malam kota masih membutuhkan waktu seperempat jam. Merasa kesal karena tidak ada yang menanggapi, Jaejoong memikirkan hal lain. Jemari lentiknya meraba-raba di samping kemudi. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah lagu mengalun dari _speaker_ mobil yang dimodifikasi di atas langit-langit. Lagu bermusik berat namun memiliki kebebasan yang mengepak, **_Cold Play – Lost!_**

.

.

Gemerlap lampu hiburan malam menyilaukan indera pelihat. Hentakan musik memekak telinga, hingga jika ingin berbincangpun harus berteriak satu sama lain. Di luar boleh terang benderang dengan lampu penerangan berlebih, berkilap warna-warni memanja mata. Kota berjuta lampu, Tokyo. Dini hari, kiranya tempat apa yang bersedia menampung ratusan orang dewasa—pria dan wanita yang haus kesenangan dan kenikmatan dunia malam? Tempat _naïf_ dan penuh delusi. Impuls saling menyasar bagian tubuh dengan ujung jari yang memolek telanjang maupun tertutup kain berbahan baku ratusan _dollar_ berhias bulu penggelitik. Perangsang.

_Lounges_ dipenuhi perempuan binal penggerus isi dompet, menemani para lelaki hidung belang bernafsu binatang dan berkantung setebal isi celana dalam. Asap pembakaran tembakau sigaret membumbung dari tiap sisi. Sementara lantai dansa dipadati lautan manusia yang hilang akal. Tubuh saling bergesek, menghantarkan getaran halus dari bulu yang meremang. Tak ada yang peduli; bahkan untuk menyaksikan dua sampai tiga tubuh yang saling berhimpitan seperti roti isi. Saling membuai dalam kenikmatan semu.

Bartender anteng melayani para tamu pemesan minuman keras berharga selangit. Tangan-tangan ahli bergerak lincah mengaduk dan mencampur minuman yang membentuk campuran _liquid_ juga _aquatic_ menjadi substansi. Etanol jelas tercium di antaranya.

_Disk Jockey_ berseru dari atas podium, memanggil lantang para penikmat dunia malam yang disambut lolongan kelaparan dari lautan manusia. Lampu multiwarna berayun liar, menyorot tiap sudut lantai dansa. Mereka mulai bergerak tak terkendali.

Semakin larut, semakin ramai.

Jaejoong menutup wajah bagian bawahnya menggunakan telapak tangan. Ia paling tidak tahan mencium bau-bau khas tempat hiburan; alkohol, nikotin, dan seks. Kendati ia sangat menyukai aktivitas intimnya dengan Yunho, tapi jika itu berasal dari orang lain, ia akan memikirnya lebih dari dua kali.

Jaejoong memutar jalan, memilih untuk tidak menembus lautan manusia hilang akal yang menari tak karuan di _dance floor._ Yunho dan si babi gempal mengikuti—pria tambun itu diancam untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam selama operasi jika masih ingin menghirup udara segar.

Sebuah tangga menuju lantai atas mereka telusuri. Mengabaikan fakta banyaknya pasang kekasih satu malam bercumbu di tiap undakan tangga. Malam menjelang pagi, suasana makin menggila.

Seorang pria plontos berpakaian pelayan formal membungkuk singkat, menyambut kedatangan salah satu anggota tertinggi _Yakuza_ beserta kekasihnya di kelab malam sang pemilik. Jaejoong—mewakili Yunho—menganggukkan kepala pelan lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah memo dari Ketua pada si pelayan plontos. Dia memberikan gestur paham. Berbalik hendak mengantarkan tamu khusus ke ruang _VVIP._

Ruang _VVIP_ ditata begitu apik; modern, mewah, elegan dan berkelas tinggi. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang diperbolehkan menempati ruangan yang harga perjamnya saja dapat membakar habis isi dompet seorang pengusaha sepatu bermerek. Si pelayan plontos menutup pintu setelah mencatat pesanan sang tamu _VVIP._

Jaejoong meletakkan dua _katana_ berselangka hitam matinya di atas meja kaca. Menggulung kerah lengan kemeja _raven_ yang ia kenakan. "Silahkan duduk, Takeda-_san._ Bersantailah."

Yunho melepaskan borgol yang tadi sempat ia pasangkan pada si babi gempal saat dalam perjalanan. Pria tambun itu meringis pelan sembari mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang luka akibat cengkraman tangan kekar sang tangan kanan _Yakuza._ Luka memar merah menjurus ke biru. Takeda mendesis, "Sebenarnya apa mau kalian? Kalian membunuh semua anak buahku—apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Jaejoong mendelik berbahaya, "Kubilang; duduk dan bersantailah. Akan tiba saatnya jika kau benar-benar mau tahu."

Si babi gempal pun menurut.

Yunho berdiri tegap dengan tangan merogoh kantung celana, tatapan datar nan dinginnya mengarah ke luar dinding kaca transparan ruang _VVIP._ Liukan tubuh manusia kehilangan nalar terlihat bagai gelombang riak air di permukaan; kadang teratur, kadang tidak. Lampu _stage_ yang sedari tadi menyala dipadamkan, pertanda bahwa pertunjukan akan segera dimulai. Riuh sorak sorai penikmat dunia malam menyambut, ratusan kepala mulai memadati area penonton panggung, beberapa bertahan di _dance floor_ dan_ lounge._

Satu lampu sorot menembak ke tengah _stage,_ menampilkan sebuah tiang silver yang terpancang dari bawah sampai ke langit-langit. Musik pembuka berdentum kencang. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, kemudian menghampiri sang kekasih. Yunho sigap memeluk pinggang Jaejoong posesif.

_Erotic Bar Chill Out._ Tiga orang wanita keluar dari balik tabir kelam, hanya mengenakan _lingerie_ bermanik sebagai pembalut kulit. Penonoton bersorak kencang, bersiul nakal dan mengumpatkan kata-kata kotor. Takeda nampaknya juga tertarik untuk melihat pertunjukan.

"Tunjuk perempuan yang bernama Kouda Rin," ucap Jaejoong pada Takeda tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Si babi gempal menelan ludah kesat, "Di-dia belum keluar. Dia adalah primadona di kelab ini, selalu muncul untuk atraksi utama dan penutup-"

Jaejoong mendengus geli, "Jalang seperti dia? Mereka memang sudah buta."

Takeda mengelap pelipisnya yang berkeringat—bukan karena kepanasan tapi karena hal lain. Tangannya tremor. "Sebenarnya-.. Kalian menyeretku ke tempat ini hanya untuk menanyakan di mana perempuan itu berada?"

"Setengah benar, setengah tidak. Kau tahu, klien kami sebenarnya menginginkan jalang itu kami bawa hidup-hidup. Tapi.. Jalang itu ternyata bermulut besar. Kami berubah pikiran." Jaejoong menggigit dagu runcing sang kekasih. Yunho balas mengecup singkat ujung hidung pemuda androgini. Takeda merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang dan lelehan keringat membasahi tubuh gempalnya.

Pertunjukkan berlangsung selama hampir lima menit. Liukan tubuh lincah wanita-wanita yang kini bertelanjang dada mulai melambat, tak seheboh sebelumnya. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan minat pengunjung kelab. Puncak acara telah di depan mata. Lampu sorot kembali menyoroti tiang silver. Berselang beberapa detik, tubuh seorang wanita muncul dari bawah _stage._ Mengenakan topeng gading yang menutupi separuh wajah berbedak tebal dan mengenakan _lingerie_ merah menantang.

Tubuh sintal si wanita bertopeng menempel pada tiang silver. Menggesekkan belahan dadanya pada permukaan dingin dengan tatapan tajam menggoda para lelaki hidung belang. Penonton kian tak terarah. Liukkan tubuh mengikuti irama musik, memutar tubuh bersama tiang silver sebagai poros. Membalikkan tubuh dan menggesekkan bokong berisinya pada tiang. Tiga wanita lainnya menyemprot si wanita bertopeng dengan _whiskey,_ penonton kembali bersorak. Kulit si penari erotis mengilap tertimpa lampu sorot. Beberapa menit berlalu, sudah hampir sepuluh posisi seks yang wanita bertopeng itu tarikan. Ibaratkan bersenggama, wanita itu telah mencapai fase orgasmenya.

Pertunjukkan berakhir dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan gila dan teriakan minta dipuaskan dari para penonton pria. Si wanita bertopeng kembali tenggelam ke bawah _stage._

Jaejoong mengulas senyum remeh. Tangan kiri berbalut kulit _porcelain_ melingkar indah di pangkal leher Yunho. "Seperti itu, yang mengumbar sombong akan merebutmu dariku? Bahkan tariannya sangat buruk di mataku, tidak lebih baik dariku saat berusia lima belas."

Yunho mengelus permukaan pinggul Jaejoong yang terhalang celana bahan. "Berharap aku terangsang oleh tariannya? Kau bisa buktikan-" Yunho mengarahkan tangan Jaejoong ke daerah kejantanan prianya. "_See?_" Jaejoong tertawa renyah.

.

.

Si pelayan plontos kembali ke ruang _VVIP_ tidak dengan tangan kosong.

Senampan makanan kecil, dua botol anggur tua dan sebotol sampanye diletakkan di atas meja. Seorang wanita berpakaian minim mengikuti dari belakang. Pintu kembali ditutup si pelayan plontos kala pekerjaannya telah selesai.

Bedak tebal yang dipakai si wanita tak berkilau dalam gelap. Bibirnya dipoles sedemikian rupa agar dapat mengundang cumbuan lelaki buaya di kelab. Tubuh semampai berbalut gaun tipis mengundang mata Takeda untuk sekedar mengintip belahan dada dan paha terbuka si wanita.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang, Takeda-_san._ Ada dua orang temanku di luar yang akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat aman," tukas Jaejoong seraya membukakan pintu untuk si pria tambun. Takeda memuaskan mata keranjangnya dengan menatap lapar ke bokong si wanita sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan. Pintu ditutup sekali sentak oleh Jaejoong.

Kouda Rin berjingkat kaget mendengar hantaman pintu. Matanya bersirobok dengan mata tajam rubah Yunho. Ia terpesona, lagi. Jatuh ke dalam jurang tak berdasar pria kelahiran Korea Selatan bermarga Jung. Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya seduktif. Namun tarikan di rambut panjang dicat merahnya membuat godaan itu luntur seketika. "Mencoba untuk merayu kekasihku lagi, jalang?" desis pemuda androgini di telinga kanan Rin. "Percuma saja, kau tak akan pernah bisa."

Rin merintih, merasakan rambut panjang yang rutin ia bawa ke salon kecantikan tiap minggu tercabut sia-sia. Kulit kepalanya memanas. Jaejoong mengeratkan cengkramannya dalam sekali tarikan sebelum menghempaskan wanita itu ke lantai.

Rin jatuh berdebam, tak ada seorang pun berniat untuk menolong. "Kau menari di atas _stage_ seperti robot rongsokan, tidak berseni. Mereka menyebutmu primadona kelab? Mereka sudah buta, tak beda halnya dengan dirimu. Ngomong-ngomong… Ada selentingan kabar di telingaku tentang buruknya diriku di atas ranjang, hingga Yunho berpaling dariku dan lebih memilihmu. Kau kira aku tidak bisa menari di atas _stage_? Oh, aku bahkan jauh lebih baik darimu."

Jaejoong mengacak surai lembutnya. Rambut kecokelatan yang tadinya rapi kini berantakan. Namun malah meninggalkan kesan seksi dan liar bersamanya. Yunho duduk santai menyilang kaki di atas sofa tunggal, siap menonton pertunjukkan spektakuler dari sang kekasih.

Jaejoong menarik Rin berdiri. Wanita itu merasa dirinya tertantang, mencoba berdiri tegap walau terhuyung sebentar. Jaejoong menyalakan _stereo,_ memainkan sebuah lagu dan mengencangkan volume. Musik erotis peningkat berahi melingkupi ruang _VVIP,_ terhindar dari kebisingan kelab di bawah sana. Tirai dinding kaca diturunkan secara otomatis menggunakan _remote control._

Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan badan mengikuti ritme alunan musik. Tubuhnya terasa ringan, bergerak seolah menyatu dengan musik tak berlirik. Ekspresi wajah yang kental dan sarat godaan; seduktif sekaligus sensitif. Bagai perawan lugu berkemampuan lacur profesional. _Catch, touch, suck, and fuck._

Jaejoong mempereteli satu persatu kancing kemeja _raven_ yang ia kenakan. Gerakannya saat membuka pakaian dihayati begitu dalam. Membuat Yunho tak berkedip di tempat duduknya. Wajah Rin memerah menahan malu; malu karena Jaejoong yang seorang lelaki dapat menampilkan tarian erotis yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Tidak, Rin mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan kalah dan merendahnya. _Jung Yunho akan menjadi miliknya._

Rin melakukan _striptease;_ menanggalkan satu demi satu helaian kain yang membalut tubuhnya hingga terpapar telanjang. Yunho tak memerhatikan, atensinya disibukkan pada Jaejoong. Senyum remeh kembali terukir di bibir semerah ceri pemuda androgini, merasa puas karena Yunho tak tergoda sama sekali. Bahkan untuk meliriknya sedikit saja!

Rin menekan rasa malu pada dirinya. Sudah kepalang basah. Ia menggerakkan tubuh liar menggoda, perlahan menghampiri Yunho dan dengan berani duduk di atas paha pria bertubuh tinggi kekar itu. Mengusap dada bidang berotot sempurna milik Yunho sambil menari mengikuti irama musik meski terasa sedikit ganjil. Rin menempatkan selangkangannya yang lembab tepat di atas kesejatian Yunho. _Sial, bangun pun tidak._ Rin merutuk dalam hati. Bibir bergincu tak menyerah untuk menyunggingkan senyum semenggoda mungkin. Yunho tak berpaling sedikitpun.

Rin menoleh.

Jaejoong juga telah telanjang bulat, menggesekkan bilah pedang berselangka di paha rampingnya yang telanjang. Yunho bereaksi di bawah sana dengan mata yang terpancang pada kekasih asli. Rin terbakar cemburu. Begitu pun Jaejoong. Pemuda androgini itu segera menarik rambut Rin ke belakang dan menyeret paksa si wanita jalang. Membenturkan tubuh telanjang Rin ke tembok dan merantainya di sana.

Rin menjerit, meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi Jaejoong tetaplah seorang lelaki yang memiliki kekuatan fisik melebihi perempuan.

Puas merantai mangsanya di tembok, Jaejoong langsung melompat ke pangkuan Yunho. Melucuti pakaian lengkap sang kekasih yang senada dengan pakaiannya tadi. _Couple._

Rin menekuk dahinya dan kembali memekik. Meneriakkan kata-kata kasar. "Dasar gay jahanam!"

Decakan pertukaran liur menyaingi kerasnya volume _stereo_ ruang _VVIP._ Cumbuan ganas sesama manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki menjadi suguhan utama. Rin memaki dengan wajah menahan amarah.

Lenguhan dan erangan diserukan Jaejoong, geraman puas diserukan Yunho. Jaejoong menyeringai puas. Membuktikan jika Yunho selalu takluk di atas ranjang karena dirinya. Kedua tubuh telah menyatu, menghantarkan friksi nikmat dan meledakkan _euphoria_ dalam suasana. Mereka berpindah ke atas lantai. Melakukannya terus di hadapan si wanita. Rin tak sanggup sekedar untuk memejamkan matanya yang panas dan mulai berair.

Gejolak aneh tiba-tiba mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Jaejoong berlutut di sana sambil membawa sebotol sampanye. Mengocok benda tersebut beberapa saat untuk kemudian membuka penutup botol yang ujungnya mengarah pada bagian jalang si wanita.

_Plop._ Rin menjerit kesakitan. Kerasnya tekanan di dalam botol membuat penutup botol terlontar kencang begitu dilonggarkan. Cairan kuning pucat bening menyembur, membasahi lantai sekaligus tubuh bawah si wanita. Rin menggeliat, mengerang dan merapatkan kakinya dalam kesakitan. Mencoba untuk meredakan denyutan ngilu di daerah jalangnya yang menyiksa.

Ini bukan permaianan seks.

Sehelai handuk bersih melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Yunho memakaikan helaian kasar namun lembut itu untuk menutupi bagian privat sang kekasih dari jilatan mata si wanita jalang. Maju empat langkah menuju Rin yang sudah lemas karena siksaan Jaejoong, lalu mencengkram dagu Rin keras sehingga membuat wanita itu mendongak. "Penipu, pelacur, pembunuh, penjilat dan bermulut besar. Kau tak lebih dari onggokan sampah di gang bau pesing. Semua pria yang memujamu di atas panggung, bukan berarti akan memujimu di balik layar. Terlalu besar kepala juga tidak baik, nona.

"Murata-_san_ sebenarnya sedikit bermurah hati padamu meski kau telah menggerogoti seperempat harta dan membunuh pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Murata. Tetapi takdir tertuliskan lain. Mulutmu yang terlalu dibesar-besarkan itu telah membawamu ke ujung mata pedang. Selamat bertemu dengan Dewa Kematian, nona Kouda Rin."

Rin menyemburkan darah kental dari mulutnya saat itu juga.

.

.

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah merasukiku saat ini._

_Di mataku hanya ada Kau, Kau, dan Kau._

_Aku buta dalam cemburu, karena aku mencintaimu._

_Aku gila dalam rontaan, semua karena Kau._

_Kungkung aku dalam pelukmu, dan jangan pernah Kau lepas._

_Seperti yang pernah aku katakan; Puaskan aku, maka aku akan memuaskan bagianmu._

_Reguk kenikmatan bersamaku dalam nirwana dunia._

_Bakar aku dalam nerakamu, karena nerakamu adalah surgaku._

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Halo~ Sebelumnya Vans ingin mengucapkan:

**Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke-30 untuk Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong!** Our beloved eomma and appa. Hha :D *ngemil cireng bareng babang Imin*

Dan… **Happy YunJaeDay** buat para yunjaeshippers around the world! Yay ^^ *bagi-bagi isi dompet babeh Yun*

Oke. Apakah ada yang menyangka kalau Love Sick akan ada lanjutannya? Well, jika masih ada pembaca yang menyukai genre seperti ini, mungkin juga akan ada lagi side story-nya yang lain. Itupun kalo ada yang suka loh ya :D

Trims buat yang udah berkenan review, fave dan follow ff LSH ini. Kkk~.. Maaf belum bisa Vans balas satu-satu reviewnya. Kendala kuota ngalong ya begini. Belum lagi urusan di real life. Duh.

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya (sambungan)..

_Mind to review? _:3


End file.
